tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Spike Sight-Sees
Log Title: Spike Sight-Sees Characters: Delusion, Dust Devil, Spike, Soundwave Location: Harmonex Date: December 9, 2018 TP: Harmonex TP Summary: Spike goes back to Harmonex to look around when he's not so pre-occupied. Category:2018 Category:Harmonex TP Category:Logs As logged by '' Delusion '''Log session starting at 17:08:22 on Sunday, 9 December 2018.' Delusion flies into Harmonex in jet form, transforming once she reaches the edge and gliding down the rest of the way in robot mode. Her high gloss paint job is just a bit suspiciously shiny, as if she's recently redone it. Spike has a few hours to kill before heading back home - to Earth. So, while the shuttle is getting prepared, he decides to return to Harmonex. Soundwave pissed him off so much a few days ago that he didn't get a chance to honestly return and admire the beauty of the crystal formations. He takes out his smartphone an snaps a few shots to send back to Carly. GAME: Delusion PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Delusion walks through the city at a gentle stroll, checking to see if anything is out of place before she gets to her work. Her sharp optics pick out the small human rather easily, and she pauses at a conversational distance (by Cybertronian standards) to lift a hand in greeting. "Hello again." Spike looks at Delusion and nods. "Heyah - don't worry, I don't plan on staying here long. I'll be out of your hair...or I should say 'space' in a few hours." He takes a few more pics. He shakes his head and says sincerely "This...is absolutely beautiful." Delusion lets her optics sweep the crystals, shining in the afternoon sunshine. "They are. A rare treasure," she agrees. "Don't worry about being in the way. You're not destroying anything, attacking anything, or trying to pressure everybody else to leave. That makes you good company here." Spike gives a hurt expression at Delusion "Do you honestly think the Autobots do that?" Delusion arches an optic ridge at Spike. "Usually when I'm here, I'm trading veiled threats with Soundwave until he gives up," she says frankly. "He has to be continually reminded that he doesn't own this city." Spike sighs and shakes his head. "I know what you mean. On Earth, if they see a newly-discovered energy source..." He gestures and then proceeds to grab air. "Heyah, it's ours now. Don't like it? Just try and stop us." Delusion nods. "Fortunately, he doesn't want the crystals harmed, either. But he never leaves the acquisitive mindset, so every meeting includes a round of verbal sparring before we can get on with things." She shrugs. GAME: Spike PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Immense difficulty. Spike gives an inquisitive look at Delusion. "So...you're a Dominicon'...not a Decepticon, correct?" Delusion smirks. "Yes." Spike raises a brow "Ok, I'm sorry, but I'm kinda confused - you're NOT a Decepticon, BUT...you seem to be far more in alignment with them than the Autobots." Delusion chuckles. "We have declared ourselves outsiders, in effect. Neither flesh nor fowl. The Decepticons bear a grudge both because we left them and that we dared to stop them when they attacked neutral cities and outposts. The Autobots are suspicious because we were once Decepticons. I know Soundwave quite well- The Dominicons were in his division once, after all. But I owe him no allegiances." GAME: Spike PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of High difficulty. Spike looks up at Delusion and says rather naively "Why don't you just become Autobots?" Delusion decides that if it's going to be that sort of conversation, she's going to sit down and she does so gently, resting her arms on her knees as she looks at the human. "Knightmare does not wish to spend her energy fighting in other people's wars. Neither cadre of leadership is quite up to our standards. So we'll do it our own way. As one of your writers once said, we'll cultivate our own garden." GAME: Spike PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Above Average difficulty. Spike nods slowly, seeming not to be upset at Delusion's decision. "I can understand that..." Delusion is sitting on the ground with her arms resting on her legs, not far from where Spike stands. She looks particularly glossy today, as if she has a fresh coat of paint. She nods back to Spike. "We do still have our own interests, but they are local rather than galactic in ambition." Soundwave is near the town square, doing some rebuilding work. From appearances a minor earthquake went through Harmonex last night and hes trying to clean up the mess- probably before other guardians notice. Spike nods. He gives a knowing grin. "All politics is local." Delusion chuckles. "Ah. You've been studying." Spike grins and looks at Delusion. "I have an awesome teacher. His name's Crosscut. He's done this for thousands of years." He adds "He's kinda hard to read, but I'm sure he's getting impatient with me catching up." He adds "I never really went to school for this stuff, I primarily studied journalism...then, when my wife was pregnant, I ended up having to work construction, which was far more lucrative." Soundwave isn't spying for once Hes too busy with the repairs here. He has a new wall set up and is in the middle of soldering it into place when the top part comes down with a loud crash. "Slag!" Delusion glances in the direction of the sound and smirks, but returns to her conversation with the human. "Patience is a necessary component for diplomacy, which is likely why I have ended up de facto ambassador for our team. And we do have far more time than you do to perfect those attributes." Spike looks up at Delusion and says flatly "Thanks..." Spike waves a hand, "I know, I know, it's the truth. But thanks...I always seem to really know human mortality around you guys." Soundwave is busily unbuying himself from the collapse- making the mess a little worse rather then better. He hears voices nearby and just starts to clean up his new mess. Normally he'd have his cassettes help but nope. Hes being proud today. Delusion spreads her hands. "Knightmare is far older than I am. I don't berate myself for not having the same skill she does in those areas that she prefers." Spike gives Delusion a joking, but not joking look. "But...if you HAD to decide. Like, absolutely HAD to choose - right now, today, would you be an Autobot or Decepticon?" Delusion arches an optic ridge at Spike. "In this theoretical scenario, who is it that has the gun to my head?" Spike gives and exasperated sigh and looks up. "Really? Seriously?" Delusion chuckles. "That was how I ended up a Decepticon in the first place," she says. Tracker has come back to Harmonex with Dust Devil in tow. In fact he's carrying him around in his mouth. Well sorta. The canine finds a nice low wall to sit on, one that's not in danger of falling down and places a small contraption with a speaker. "Good Boy Tracker...Turn it toward Soundwave a bit more. Right there...perfect. Hey Soundwave....sorry, I'm in the process of really confusin the hell outta Spike and Scales. Scales was by accident. Apparently they've gone lookin fer me and I've actually been stayin in the medical bay. It's rather hilarious. I just wasn't usin the berth that I'd been assigned ta cause the one in the corner became available and it's the one that they use for important patients and has the screens around it. Pretty sure Scales is gonna skin me when she comes back from wherever she went." He laughs softly, "Sorry I didn't stop by. After coming back with Spike and feelin even worse the next day, I've been tryin ta let my self repair do it's job. I did rig up this little deal...Don't ask where I swiped the parts. Though I think the speaker belonged to either jazz or Blaster at some point." Soundwave is busily pulling himself out of rubble. This is a great time to be caught by Dust Devil. "You should be recovering. Why is it hard for you to stay still in the medical bay?" he grunts, sounding more impatient hten normal. "You should locate Spike Witwicky. I hear him talking with Dominicon: Delusion nearby. Go see to whatever it is they are discussing." Spike continues to talk to Delusion, oblivious to Dusty's whereabouts (for now). He looks up at Delusion. "Well, for one thing, for what it's worth, the Autobots NEVER forced humans to join them at gunpoint." Delusion nods. "I know. I don't particularly carry a grudge for it, but I know that others dislike the idea." The speaker pipes up, "Because I feel trapped I guess. And it feels like people are starin at ya.. .judgin ya. If I'm not there caause I'm hurt, someone I care abou tis there cause they're hurt. That and Ratchet is scary." Soundwave staggers to his feet- well he did just have a wall collapse on him. He is trying to repair some of the broken walls caused by his little hammer carrying disaster force last night. He radios to that machine tracker is carrying "Tracker, just keep him away from this area. Clear this area." he has several dents from having a wall collapse on him, including a piece of metallic rebar sticking out of his right thigh. "Everything is under control here. Focus on recovery." he looks up at the radio. "Thank Primus, a distraction." Dominicon Discretion says, "Sounds like the Cons and Bots have a little skirmish going on." The radio video section whirrs to life. "Ummmm are you doin construction? I thought there was a wall there?" Dominicon Discretion says, "Some Con I don't recognize the vocalizer on and this Autobot: <>" Dominicon Delusion says, "Soundwave has managed to destroy a building in Harmonex- none of the crystals are damaged- and he is trying to fix it all himself without asking for help. Because that would mean admitting he was at fault." Dominicon Discretion says, "Well, time to rotate our security again. Sytems going offline briefly while security is cycled." Soundwave sends a radio transmission. Soundwave continues pulling himself out, he tilts his head a bit. "The game is on, Discretion." he says quietly to himself. He pulls up several maps across his optical visor. Hes not in his comstation, but hes still trying to orchestrate a raid from here. He continues to unbury himself from the rubble. "Everything is under control Dust Devil. On all fronts." He says, his voice more synthesized then normal. Hes in 'game' mode. "There will be a wall in this area. There was a mishap and I am countering it." Dominicon Delusion says, "He's talking about you, dear sister." Dominicon Discretion says, "Oh really? I'm flattered, or well, no, I'm not. Serves him right for listening in." Spike 's face frowns in concern. He's on the Autobot channel, he's harding about some sort of attack. And probably within Delusion's earshot. He gives a look at Delusion (<> Scales says, "Hey, there's a Decepticon attacking a transport pretty close to Iacon right now. Upshot's shooting back at him, though.") Delusion leans her chin on one hand. "Do you need to run?" she asks. Spike looks up at Delusion and gives a 'I guess so' look. "I THINK so...but I'm not really cut out to stopping Decepticon attacks." Delusion nods. "Well, you'd be safe enough here until the fighting dies down, if that's what you'd prefer." Spike nods and sighs "I'm fine chilling here - I don't want to get in the way." He looks at Delusion. "I know this may come as a shock, but earlier in my life, I may have accidentally gotten into trouble...captured trouble." Soundwave radios Dust Devil's device. "Gametime. See your side on the field." Delusion smirks. "Well, that -is- part and parcel of finding oneself in a war." Dominicon Delusion says, "Sounders is going to go join in the fun." Dominicon Discretion says, "Well, at least that pulled him out of Harmonex." Soundwave takes off without a word from his location, heading in the direction of the Iacon Plain. Gametime, indeed. Soundwave sends a radio transmission. Spike tries not to smile, but he can't help it. He actually really laughs at that remark. "True..true." Delusion raises her voice. "So, Dust Devil... do you also plan to join the festivities?" Spike yells out, interrupting Delusion "NO NO! NO!" Spike frowns and pulls out his communicator. "Goddamnit." Tracker picks up the speaker and heads over to Delusion with it. "Hey I'm tryin ta not be involved. Thus the hound with the sound." Tracker growls softly at the dumb rhyme. "It is NOT that bad!" Dust Devil sighs over the radio. Oh boy sounds like this is escalatin fast. Dammit, no one better get hurt, I like this berth. Spike looks up at Delusion and wipes a tear from his eye. "True that." He gives a weary grin to Delusion. "For what it's worth, I'm glad I met you while I was here." Delusion arches an optic ridge. "Oh? For my sparkling company?" Spike looks at Delusion and shrugs. "Sure." Delusion chuckles. "I appreciate the compliment." Tracker is still sitting there with the speaker, listening to people talk while he's safely tucked in the medical bay. Spike sighs and says "I know there's far more important stuff going on, but I'm guessing I'm not getting out of here to Earth until this latest scuffle is taken care of, right?" Spike adds "Shuttles are usually valuable...and slow targets." Delusion hmms. "Likely not. Though not all shuttles are slow." Spike nod nods. "I know, but usually...I mean, getting in the air - that's the slow part, once their thrusters are on...then yeah, they can be fast." Delusion nods and stands up. "Well, if Soundwave isn't here.. perhaps I can get some work done on the power systems." Spike nods and says "Hopefully, the next time we meet, it'll be under similar friendly circumstances?" Delusion nods. "One might hope. Valvolux was known for its neutrality before- we plan to maintain that. You would be welcome to visit, but there may also be Decepticons there."